


Teddy Bear On Heroin

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron的大喊大叫，Teddy就这么听到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear On Heroin

＊＊

 

Frances第一次见到Teddy的场景，梦幻程度堪比十个月后她自己的婚礼。

 

伦敦远郊的树林，下了Reggie的脏绿色轿车之后，他们手牵着手无视小路踩着落叶，吱吱呀呀走了很久。她整个人有半个身子重量都倚着Reggie，都怪他坚持要她穿着高跟鞋。黑色尖头的那双，Reggie喜欢。

 

太阳莫名奇妙冒出头，扑散在树林枝桠之间的光线像水柱倾泻，脚下落叶也顺着眼前的洼地铺成瀑布。再靠近几步，就能看见那辆停在洼地底的浅黄色拖车。

 

Ron一定老远就听见他们碾碎落叶的声音，他站在拖车门口向他们问好，一身枣红色毛衣背心加开衫，半框眼镜遮住了跟Reggie一样突出的眉头。说不上文质彬彬，但Frances也不能马上把他跟一个刚出精神病院的黑帮头儿联系起来。

 

“Frances。”Ron微皱眉念出她的名字，像个在学期伊始站在台上发表无聊演讲，表情却情不自禁严肃的学院院长。

 

他们在拖车外的小桌子边坐下来，白底带花。两把不配套的椅子上有跟Ron很不相配，却跟这美好场景相得益彰的红蓝花纹。Frances刚要继续他们的对话，就听见Reggie的声音在拖车中响起，好像在轰赶什么人。

 

她回头，刚好看见一个男孩儿从拖车里窜出来，步子大得让身上那条蓝色裤子跟浅黄色上衣混成一股粉红色的风，飘过她之后几步就爬上了洼地。

 

男孩儿在洼地边缘站定回头，脑袋上早些时候被弄成波浪形的棕发在阳光下发金，似乎还在随着男孩的呼吸一起一伏。

 

他冲她微笑，随心所欲得像是知道自己不会被介绍给她，所以可以肆无忌惮挥霍好感；简单得不包含任何其他情绪，好像这个微笑的所有目的只是要让他能弯起嘴角而已。

 

“我的拖车，他老觉得是他的，就跟他身边其他所有东西一样。”男孩双手插口袋，不经意的耸肩带起上衣下摆，露出一点儿圆乎乎的小肚子。

 

然后男孩迅速转身，更加迅速的消失在他们的视线中。

 

＊＊

 

就像Reggie常常对Frances说的那样，没人搞得清楚Ron脑袋里究竟在想什么。

 

二十岁出头的Frances时常觉得那是大部分人跟大部分人的正常交流状态。他们用语言尽力表达出的东西，却不及真正内心想法的十分之一。没人愿意刻意隐瞒，毕竟孤独已经是几乎逃不过的宿命。

 

有那么短短的几个月，她庆幸自己遇见Reggie。他们属于少数人的那部分，这部分人不需要语言，他们面对而立，看着彼此的眼睛，就能看见自己，看见对方，看见整个世界。

 

而Ron呢，属于更少数的那部分。Frances不确信她的揣测是不是正确。不过话说回来，Reggie跟Ron两兄弟教会了她一件事，对错好坏，是人编出来让自己能在深夜安心入睡的借口罢了，混乱也许才是保持世界运转的终极奥义。所以Frances坚信Ron跟人群的交流方式，像个口含水果硬糖口齿不清，却仍扯着嗓子大喊大叫的小孩子。

 

更加诡异的是，Frances觉得Teddy听懂了。对，那个让Ron穿着枣红色毛衣度过无聊上午的男孩儿，名字叫Teddy。

 

＊＊

 

在Reggie开始为期六个月的服刑之前，他们常常在俱乐部里碰上Ron和Teddy。

 

Ron不喜欢玩牌，他大多时候带着Teddy坐在大厅边缘的雅座里，抽着雪茄，任凭整张脸都被缭绕的烟雾缠住。Teddy有时手里攥着一把筹码，有时手里拿着一沓纸牌，正襟危坐却完全自然的入侵Ron的私人空间。

 

Frances从大厅中央远远看着他们。只能看见Ron毫无目标的絮絮叨叨，神情像是她家隔壁市场上跟顾客讨价还价，不耐烦又愤世嫉俗的小摊主。而Teddy不为所动的数着手里的筹码，对着她的侧脸在俱乐部的黄灯光中显得特别白净，下巴有点翘，像只好奇的小猫。

 

Teddy偶尔接话。Ron不知从哪里牵来一匹短腿马驹的晚上，Frances能通过他的嘴唇读出来，Teddy回答的是，“得了Ron，你坐在这儿的时候，能从背后捅你的只有这面墙。”

 

Reggie去服刑之后，Ron接过了坐在大厅中央，T型表演台跟前主人翁的位置。可Frances跟Ron一样清楚，他不适合穿着全套西装时还得局促缩在只有硬靠背的凳子上，也不适合坐在聚光灯下安静看表演。

 

他适合坐在人群边缘或者干脆成为其中焦点，而显然，把Ron哄上台打断乐队表演的Teddy也是这么认为的。

 

Frances知道这念头听起来很可笑，但Teddy比Ron更像个小孩子。小孩子自有逻辑，千奇百怪，成年人才恪守着一套更古不变的规矩。Teddy跟着Ron挤在一张张小桌子边欣赏歌手表演时，活脱脱就是一个故意打乱课堂秩序只为了看同学们怎么欺负老师的小孩子。

 

小孩子Ron腾地站起身，迈步之前不忘对着小孩子Teddy的脸拍上一掌。这一定是两人常玩的游戏，因为Teddy不但敏捷闪避，还伸出自己不安份的胳膊，手掌对着Ron的脸冲去。Ron嫌弃的躲开，两只手去抓Teddy的两只手，两人像在玩具笼子里跑圈的仓鼠胡乱摆着胳膊，在制服对方跟躲避攻击之间打得不亦乐乎。

 

Teddy率先结束无头无脑的打闹，咬着下嘴唇眯着眼表示自己玩得开心。Ron则直起身整整领结，保持面无表情地跨上了舞台。

 

Ron总是能在所有的陈述中混上轻蔑和威胁。不着调的小号被他丢在一边，台下人面面相觑，不知如何应对一个如此不友好的俱乐部老板，只剩Teddy的大笑伴随Ron的声音随着话筒微弱回声在大厅里回响。

 

俱乐部就这么被两个小孩子整得快要倒闭。

 

＊＊

 

理论上每个人在心爱的人面前，都会拼了命展示自己最美好的一面。就拿Frances自己来说，她第一次见到Reggie时穿着的橙色宽松毛衣和短裤着实有些不尽人意。可那之后的每一次约会，她的衣服和头发都精心打扮，保证能顺利融入金光闪闪的俱乐部。

 

那时Reggie和Ron的俱乐部，也绝对不愧对于金光闪闪这个形容词：鸡尾酒杯里的橄榄柠檬水泽充盈，在水晶吊灯下闪烁；女士们裸露脖子上的项链，裙子上用金线刺出的漂亮花纹；赌桌边被擦得发亮，能倒映出对面人焦灼脸色的领带夹。人沉醉于眼前的浮华景象不是没有原因的，Frances拥着Reggie在舞池里缓缓移动时想，他们麻痹自己去相信，只要努力，韶华易逝只是发生在别人身上的故事。

 

Frances很难想像Ron只跟Teddy在一起的模样，这个默认表情就是凶神恶煞的男人似乎把感情流露视为浪费，从来不会像Reggie看着她那样看着任何人。后来Frances渐渐明白过来，Ron跟他们普通人不一样，他根本不留恋俱乐部的金光闪闪，打心底里也不相信人真有美好的样子。

 

Ron就是Ron，不管在生意合伙人，挑衅小帮派领头还是他的跟班们面前，毫不掩饰的放肆与厌烦，反而让他变成他们之中最诚实的人。

 

兄弟俩那场架打完之后，新的俱乐部恢复周五晚上人声鼎沸的盛况，Reggie带着她重新坐回大厅正中间的桌子边。Frances在追随着女歌手的明晃晃聚光灯光束边缘抬头，一眼瞥见Ron趴在二楼走廊边缘看着他们。他举起手中鸡尾酒杯向她致意，脸上线条一如既往的硬邦邦。而Teddy在他身边，随着女歌手的起伏尾音摇头晃脑，闭着眼的样子潇洒又享受，完全不介意Ron岿然不动，丝毫没有加入他的意愿。

 

Frances在强灯光和Reggie出狱带来的幸福晕眩中想，看来Teddy清楚的很，不管是咄咄逼人还是皱眉沉默，这都是Ron，他没有打算假装，也毫不费心试图隐藏什么。

 

＊＊

 

Reggie像所有哥哥一样，不能对无理取闹的弟妹保持长时间的愤怒。Frances自己有个给Reggie做司机的哥哥，知道她要跟自己上司约会后只担忧了三秒钟，在婚礼上还是欣然答应做陪她走过教堂长廊的人。哪怕后来她提着两个笨重木箱从Reggie家搬出来，带着一个青眼圈去投奔他，他也只是淡淡叹息，转身就去厨房给她泡茶了。

 

所以Reggie从监狱出来后，一场架就把Ron让俱乐部惨淡经营的账一笔勾销。

 

当时Frances就站在距离门口不远的地方，看着Reggie从Ron的背后猛地抓住他肩膀。

 

她近乎绝望的希望有个有力气有理智也有胆量的人能把他俩分开，下意识的望向Teddy，却看见他仍饶有兴趣的坐在桌边，手里端着Ron没喝完的鸡尾酒，偏头对Ron的另一个跟班说，“你押Ron还是Reggie赢？”

 

Reggie就是在这个时候把Ron整个人抡在了空中，狠命砸向空荡荡大厅中伫立着的桌子椅子。Ron几乎是翻着跟头摔过半个大厅，扯着香槟色桌布把碎木头铺遍满地。

 

Frances再看Teddy，他像只终于意识到看热闹会殃及池鱼的猫咪般窜了起来，移动了几步确认Reggie跟Ron都不准备动用工具只是干打架之后，又回到了兴致勃勃观战状态。

 

她瞬间醒悟过来，自己究竟卷入了一个什么样的家庭。

 

＊＊

 

被Ron整垮的俱乐部很快翻篇，东区向来不缺人们在星期六晚上排队只为了进去弄一杯酒听一首歌的地方。Reggie瞄上了另一家俱乐部，威逼利诱买下了一半经营权，剩下的一半被Ron揽了责任过去。Reggie没明说，可Frances看出来这是Ron在弥补过失，也看出来Reggie为此暗暗高兴着。

 

Frances在跟Reggie第一次约会途中就问过他，是不是享受经营黑帮的感觉。而现在Frances认识Kray兄弟足够久，久到她明白这个问题对普通人来说无法用简单的是和否来回答。他们需要思前想后，回想自己捣毁过的酒吧吧台，折磨过的接头线人，考虑手上攥着的一两笔血债。这是一笔复杂的计算。

 

不过Ron跟他的Teddy，又一次无法被归进普通人的范畴。

 

Teddy在Ron的指挥下，每个生意正旺的晚上都会出现在新俱乐部里。他穿着黑西装打着领结一本正经的进门，径直走向吧台的路上还会给经过的女士们献上飞吻。然后他会假模假样尝遍酒保刚调好还没来得及摆上服务盘的酒。

 

Frances见过路边小孩奔跑着逃离恶作剧案发现场时脸上的调皮笑容，Teddy鼓起的腮帮子瘪下去，把这一口酒咽下以后，脸上也是这个表情。

 

男孩对着空酒杯眨眨眼睛，像是确认自己不是在做美梦，“这玩意儿不好喝嘛。”

 

酒杯被他像对待过气玩具般抛开，碎在身后地板上，引起小骚动。

 

Teddy向下一杯不知道是威士忌还是波本的东西进发，喝了一口又甩向一旁。满桌琳琅满目的玻璃制品被他的胳膊相继拦腰绊倒，他半眯着眼睛似乎把耳边这一场噼里啪啦当成了节日烟火。

 

俱乐部的旧主人很快放弃，把剩下的一半经营权交给了Ron。Kray兄弟重回东区最热闹夜店王座。Teddy站在Ron身边，心满意足得像是身下秋千刚刚划过失重的顶点。

 

＊＊

 

尽管Frances本意不是赞扬，但她不得不承认Ron是个比Reggie更会从本职工作获得享受的黑帮老大。Reggie把脏活分给下手，自己只参与游走在灰色地带的恐吓活动。他知道什么时候住手好留住活口，也知道苏格兰场常盯着他的警官喜欢什么样的红茶，他喜欢钱和身份，多过血肉和骨头。

 

Ron不一样，Ron喜欢脏活。从趁手的小刀钢棍到Reggie给他搞来却时常制止他滥用的手枪，它们对他来说没有冷热之分。按照Ron的理论，从开放性伤口流出的血还摸得出温度，而子弹射出弹道的硝烟反应能灼伤手指，这些都让他热血沸腾。Ron不会放过任何一个能把自己搞得热血沸腾的机会。

 

这么一来Frances倒不是很惊讶，其实Teddy没怎么碰过枪。

 

Frances清楚的知道Ron杀掉George Cornell的那天晚上发生了什么。不，她没有亲临现场，也不知道Reggie后来到底买通了多少目击证人，但她知道Ron从犯罪现场离开之后直接回了Kray夫人家。没错，这个把爆头当见面礼的男人，也是有妈妈的。

 

Reggie找到Ron的时候，他正端坐在铺了麻布蕾丝的小沙发上给自己膝头架着的瓷茶杯中倒牛奶。深色西装上看不出血迹，也许是干涸之后已经变黑，也许是因为他都等不及走到Cornell面前就直接开枪了。在Reggie讲述的那么多无关紧要的细节中，Frances还能记住Teddy西装里的衬衫是浅黄色，他带了一条跟棕色头发不怎么相配的格子领带——也许Teddy以为这会是一个轻松的晚上。

 

Teddy本人坐在Ron左边的长沙发上，虽然中间空了一个人的距离，目光却没离开过他。

 

Kray夫人端着蛋糕红茶进出厨房几次，Reggie不得不打断对Ron的生气质问。Teddy一直没说话，只在被问到凶器在哪儿时，献宝般从裤裆中间掏出了枪管还有子弹余温的手枪。Reggie使眼色让手下找件外套把枪盖住，从Teddy手里接过来。他还没放弃对Ron理智的讯问，骗妈妈回到厨房中的借口却已经用完。

 

Kray夫人一手环上Ron的肩膀，告诉Reggie今晚Ron要睡他原来的房间。

 

Reggie正用不能被观察到的最大程度瞪着Ron呢，就听见妈妈对Teddy说，“Teddy，你呢？今晚要留下来陪他吗？”

 

Reggie无可奈何的站起来，俯身拍拍Teddy的肩膀，小声在他耳边说，“帮帮忙，Teddy，今晚你把他裤子扒下来之后，帮我把它烧了。”Teddy抬眼看Reggie，像是被授予了重要任务的淘气小孩，郑重其事的点了点头。

 

没错，Ron是那个冲进酒吧当着十几个目击证人的面上演一枪爆头戏码的人，可Teddy才是那个在此之后像护着自己裤裆一样护着凶器手枪的人。从这个角度来说，Frances简直不知道谁更疯一些。

 

＊＊

 

关于Ron，Frances还有很多故事可以讲。他们第一次在拖车前见面时Ron在Teddy走后向她承认自己更喜欢男孩子，脸上表情都能称得上局促。在她的婚礼上，是Ron咆哮着要穿着丧服以抗议婚事的母亲开口唱颂歌。还有她从Reggie家搬出来时，半路遇上的Ron帮她把行李提到出租车上，叼着雪茄面无表情的告诉她他们都能看透未来。可对她来说剩下的时间已经不多，那么最后一件就讲讲Ron床上的泰迪熊吧。

 

它在Kray夫人家Ron的旧房间里。在Reggie的坚持下，Frances婚礼后不得不保持频率一定的拜访，可每次Kray夫人都会邀请她去客厅休息，自己则留在厨房中大声抱怨她差强人意的泡茶技术。Frances只有偷偷溜上楼，好离那声音远点。

 

Frances确信二楼走廊第一间是Ron的旧房间，因为这次她推开门时已经有个人趴在窗边。

 

是Teddy，他穿着一件浅蓝色的立领衫，两条结实的手臂牢牢趴着木头窗框，牙齿咬着一只浅棕色泰迪熊的耳朵。于是小熊跟Teddy都歪着脑袋，审视了她片刻。

 

Frances用眼神询问。Teddy松开嘴回答，泰迪熊砸在地板上，发出的闷响比它看起来沉。

 

“我是来还泰迪熊的。”Teddy左边胳膊先使劲，把自己半个身子撑过了窗框，“这是Ron的泰迪，一直放在他旧床上，那天晚上我留宿之后就偷偷把它带回家，给它吃了点东西。”

 

Frances忍不住轻笑。

 

“不是他现在还抱着它睡觉，是他小时候的玩具。”Teddy也微笑，翻过窗户之后把泰迪熊捡起来，让它靠着枕头，继续歪着脑袋坐在床上，“你猜我给它吃了什么？”

 

Frances摇头，也不做猜测，等着Teddy忍不住揭晓答案。

 

“海洛因呀。”Teddy眨眨眼，“别告诉他，别告诉他我来过。”

 

然后他身手流畅的翻出窗户，顺着靠墙水管很快消失在窗口。

 

＊＊

 

不久之后Frances再也没见过Teddy，也没见过Ron，更没见过Reggie了。所以她不知道在下一个圣诞节聚会上，Reggie为了她乱刀捅死了Jack McVitie，也不知道Teddy跨坐在一个木箱子上，终于让站着的Ron随着音乐跟他一起面无表情的跳起了舞。

 

完。


End file.
